


犹大的七宗罪（借梗七宗罪，12犹大pwp

by AvyLeston



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, sm, 毒品, 男妓, 调教, 道具
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvyLeston/pseuds/AvyLeston
Summary: 是鬼稣七宗罪的姊妹篇（？）主要目的是日丁犹Dirty Talk/道具/sm/男妓/毒品/调教自行避雷自行避雷自行避雷





	犹大的七宗罪（借梗七宗罪，12犹大pwp

　　1.暴怒（Wrath）

　　犹大浑身裸着跪立在地上，双腿大开。他当然不是自愿这么做的，他的双手被你捆在身后，两膝之间被一根铁棍撑开固定住使他的双腿无法合拢，屁股里塞着可充气的肛塞。随着你握下橡胶气囊，肛塞不断胀大，紧致的后穴被撑开到极限，穴口绯红的皱褶被撑平，充血成诱人的殷红色。剧痛使漂亮柔嫩的皮肤泛起汗珠，顺着他肌肉线条的沟壑滑落下去。

　　他疼得倒吸着气，一双绿盈盈的眸子被痛感侵蚀得暗淡了些，仍是恶狠狠地盯着你。你翘着腿坐在他面前，居高临下地用调教鞭挑起他的下巴。你用鞋底轻轻往他勃起的阴茎碾蹭了几下，他痛得叫出声来，里头却有着享受的成分。

　　“真是淫荡啊，痛成这样还能硬。”

　　他愤怒得浑身颤抖，叫骂着想要起身，被你朝着漂亮脸蛋挥下一鞭，乱了重心向后重重摔在地上。摔下的动作带动着巨大肛塞撞入更深，这次他疼得蜷缩起身子，连叫都叫不出来了。

　　“发小脾气可不是好孩子。”

　　

　　

　　

　　2.傲慢（Pride）

　　他被你用大麻灌了肠，爽到躺在地上无意识地呻吟。他任你摆弄着搬上沙发，腰抵在沙发靠背上，同时一条腿跨过椅背和整个上身的重心落在坐垫上。你随便搅弄了一下刚灌完肠还合不拢的穴口，他立马欲求不满地叫唤着要更多——他现在爽得毫无顾忌。

　　这个姿势使他完全无法起身，一览无余地露出后穴。你往他股沟淋上润滑液，插进手指随便搅了几下就把细长黄瓜直接塞进去。他的意志被粗糙表面刺醒了部分，然而被直直捅到底的快感让他再次止不住的浪叫。

　　他现在的样子就像只狗一样趴着给你操，你不断粗暴地抽插旋转着黄瓜，他光是这样就被玩到射了，嘴里还放浪地呻吟。

　　“嘿，知道你刚才被一根黄瓜插到射了吗。叫声主人，是谁刚才让你爽上天的。”

　　他抿紧了唇，才在大麻余韵里迷糊地反应过来，皱了眉软软地瞪你。

　　“…操你的……想都别想。”

　　

　　

　　

　　  
　　3.淫欲（Lust）

　　他被你下了药铐在床上，在被你冷落太长时间后忍耐不住地开始自慰。他刚开始把屁股凑到床头的扶杆上去，摩擦着烫热难耐的穴口指望着冰凉的金属能给他降降温。他把柔嫩的穴口不断在那上面摩擦着，最终杆上沾满了湿滑的肠液，金属被他体温捂得温热。他实在受不了了，眼角都开始流下充斥情欲的泪水。他开始揉搓起自己粉红可爱的乳头，把它们变得火热硬挺，立在空气里期待着被抚摸。手指伸进了湿透滴水的后穴自己扩张，迷迷糊糊地叫着你的名字，眼睛都睁不开，翻搅后穴溢出的水止不住地流出淌到床单上，却怎么也无法止痒。

　　你出现在他床边，在他快被药效折磨到崩溃的时候掐着他漂亮的乳尖，抓住他给自己扩张的手，看着漂亮指节间挂着的粘液说他小荡妇。

　　他又开始小声地哭了，不知是为你的话还是为难解的欲望，你满意地看着他透亮清澈的眸子里装满了情欲与臣服。他抓住你的衣角，抽噎的嗓音已经沙哑。

　　“求你了…快操我……”

　　

　　

　　

　　4.嫉妒（Envy）

　　你让他趴在床上后入他，你漫不经心地抽送着，和床上另一个你喜欢的男妓忘情地接吻。你光顾着自己泄欲，毫不理会他的感受。在他体内冲撞的阴茎胡乱地顶撞，他被你干得腿根酸软，饥渴的穴道甬道不断流水，期望着能让你方便顶入更深。

　　然而你根本不打算操他的敏感点，只是大力地撞着柔嫩的肠壁，他被疼痛酸麻和不足的快感折磨到浑身痉挛。

　　他想要你的吻，好像那样才能证明他是被你爱着的。

　　他开始自己扭腰抽动，主动吞吐着你的阴茎，毫无章法地收紧着麻痒酸痛的后穴，即使那让他自己被刺激得浑身发软，流出更多液体。他终于找到自己敏感点的位置，迎合上你的撞击，他尖叫着射了出来，滚烫的甬道咬紧了你，他的屁股让你爽得头皮发麻，你终于将注意力转移回他身上。

　　他精疲力竭地趴在床上，发辫散落在面颊前也无力抬手撩开。你怜惜地吻上他干涩的唇，他竟然委屈得掉眼泪。

　　“噢小可怜，你叫床比他好听多了。”

　　

　　

　　

　　5.贪婪（Greed）

　　你没有给他做任何限制行动的捆绑，然而他就这么乖乖地翘着屁股趴在床上。你从旁边的珠宝盒里掏出珍珠项链，往他屁股里塞入又拉出。摩擦过前列腺的时候他的阴茎跳动着冒出前液，爽得长长呻吟。你一点点往里塞更多的东西，从圆润的玉石到棱角分明的钻石，被硬物塞满体内他都乖乖忍耐着，不喊停也不叫疼。

　　你缓慢地把形状分明的金币一个个塞入，坚硬的边缘硌痛柔嫩的穴肉，他压抑地呻吟，却咬着牙迎合你送入的金币。

　　“是啊，这可比你卖四十次屁股赚的钱加起来还多。”

　　你最后找了个形状狰狞的肛塞让他哭着吃进去，他甚至咬破了唇瓣也没有求饶。你允许他离开时他连起身都吃力地踉跄了一下。

　　“吃的太多，可能会带不走的哦。”

　　

　　

　　

　　6.懒惰（Sloth）

　　你用布条蒙住他的双眼，让他跪在地上自己用手抽送按摩棒自慰，插自己一百次才算结束。他浑身泌着薄汗，困难缓慢地把按摩棒抽出后穴，他颤抖着努力夹紧屁股，粉嫩的穴肉仍然随着巨物的抽出而外翻出来，闪着晶莹的水泽。再次插入的时候他只能尽量放松肌肉，缓慢地撑开汁水淋漓的穴肉一点点推入，感受逐渐被完全撑开填满的快感。

　　那是你特地定制的型号，刚好能把他穴内撑到完全饱和的大小。

　　“五十都没到呢，就不行了？”

　　他累得快抽不动按摩棒了，本应跪立的姿势已经瘫软到跪趴在地上，怠惰地等你去帮他。你往他臀瓣上打了一巴掌，他条件反射地收缩肌肉，紧致的穴肉夹紧了体内巨物，被完美契合的形状爽得睁不开眼。你捏着按摩棒的底座，让前端在他体内猛地下沉，直逼敏感点碾压上去。

　　他立刻哭喊求饶承受不住地扭动身体，阴茎一跳一跳地喷出浊液。

　　“被这么大的东西操很爽吧。”

　　“快点动起来，不然我们就到外面去把你玩到尿出来。”

　　

　　

　　

　　7.暴食（Gluttony）

　　他浑身湿透地跪着，膝盖被磨得有些红，他齿间咬着你塞给他的樱桃，不许他咬破。小声地哼喘，忍耐着你伴着奶油给他塞进去的各种水果。饥渴的小穴还在流着水，小块的水果根本填不满这张嘴。他喘息的声音里带着哭腔，似乎有撒娇恳求的意味。

　　你随了他意，抵进穴口的同时顺带把里头的水果推入更深。嫩红的括约肌像张小嘴吞吃着你递进去的水果，一圈细致皱褶上满是香甜的奶油。

　　黄桃，橙子，葡萄，菠萝，草莓……

　　“想把蛋糕上的水果全都吃掉吗？真是贪吃的孩子。告诉我，还想要吗……”

　　你取下滴着他唾液的艳红樱桃抵在他后穴，他哼喘着，温顺地细细舔舐着你手上的奶油，即便你恶趣味地抹他满脸满发，再把发丝送到他嘴里让他像小猫一样舔吃干净。

　　“…还要……”


End file.
